carringtondynastyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Necklace (retelling)
Previous Episode : Krystle's Lie Scene 1: Denver Carrington (Blake's office) Blake feels guilty for forcing his wife to a rough sexual intercourse. Blake's guilt is compounded by the fact that Krystle is despondent and refuses to answer his calls. Scene 2: Blaisdel house (Den) Walter calls Matthew at home for some good news: the well finally comes in. When Matthew does not want Claudia to join him on the oil well that is about to come in, Claudia accuses Matthew of having an affair. Matthew denies it but Lindsay who, witnessed the scene, is shaken up. Scene 3: Carrington Mansion (Blake and Krystle's bedroom) Blake comes home and gives Krystle some flowers and apologizes for pushing her so hard to have a child. Krystle can't forgive him right now but she will try to. She is not sure she will be able to. But she wants to explain why she took birth control pills. She fears he only wants a child from her. Blake says she is wrong. Then Krystle asks what happened when his first wife gave him two children - why Blake took them away from her. Blake answers that she got it wrong, their children prevented them to destroy each other earlier. Then Krystle goes to the guest room. Scene 4: Lankershim - Blaisdel #1 Matthew, Walter and the riggers are waiting nervously that the oil comes out. Scene 5: Singles Bar While Lindsay is asleep, Claudia goes to some disco in Denver where she spends the evening with a guy named Larry. Scene 6: Garage area of an apartement building Larry, since he did waste an entire night with Claudia, expects more when he brings her back to his place. Claudia comes to her senses and runs off. Scene 7: Carrington Mansion (hallway, staircase) Fallon is on the phone with Jeff. He says he has to stay a few more days in Tehran because his uncle gave him another task. Jeff seems embarrassed and is short on details. Fallon is not very interested anyway. Scene 8: Carrington Mansion (Michael's room) Bored, Fallon decides to pay a visit to Michael in the servant's quarters. Michael tells Fallon what he learns from Cecil's secretary : Krystle pawned the emerald necklace. Fallon promises to keep it to herself. Scene 9: Phone booth on a Denver street Claudia calls Steven. Scene 10: Carrington Mansion (Staircase) Fallon meets Steven in the staircase ans asks him where he is going. Emergency he says. Scene 11: Lakeside Steven picks Claudia up and brings her back to his car. Steven also tells Claudia that he is going to the family cabin for a little time. Claudia wishes she could go and Steven proposes she comes with him. Scene 12: Blaisdel house (lobby) Steven brings Claudia back to her home. Lindsay overhears the noise of Steven's car and comes out of her bedroom. She sees her mother climbing the stairs so she goes back to her bedroom. Scene 13: Carrington Mansion (Dining room) Even though she has no intention of saying anything, Fallon does ask Krystle to borrow the necklace for the Randolph party. Krystle, though worried, agrees. Scene 14: Carrington Mansion (Blake and Krystle's bedroom) Krystle gives Fallon a replica of the necklace. A surprised Fallon says she cannot wear it, since the necklace is such a symbol of Blake's love for Krystle. Fallon could not interfere with that. Scene 15: Dr Jordan's office Claudia tells her psychiatrist that Krystle's continued feelings for Matthew are bothering her. She feels her life and family will never get back on track because of her. Scene 16: Denver Street Claudia is driving when she sees Krystle going into an art gallery. Scene 17: Art gallery Claudia confronts Krystle in an art gallery and asks if she has sex with Matthew while she was away in a mental institute. Krystle does not deny. Scene 18: Lankershim - Blaisdel #1 The oil finally comes out : it's a geyser of oil ! Scene 19: Denver Carrington (Blake's office) Cecil comes to Denver Carrington and tells Blake that Matthew and Walter have finally found some oil. Cecil wonders if Blake still angry against him because of his deal with Fallon. Cecil says he should not because he is no longer in his debt since he has discovered that Blake's chauffeur has a liaison with Cecil's secretary. He knows that Michael sleeps with Jennifer in order to get some informations. Blake replies he did not ask Michael to do it but Cecil notices that Blake does not seemed embarrassed since he has not fired Michael. Cecil, on the contrary, sacked Jennifer. Blake is surprised that Cecil did not forgive her. Cecil says he does not forgive when someone betrays him. Blake asks him if he has still not forgiven him for having taken away from him the english woman he loved (Blake does not pronounced the name of Alexis). Cecil smiles and does not say if he forgave him or not but rather that he stopped thinking of that when Blake and she divorced. Blake is aware that Cecil and he have been friends for more than twenty years so he is willing to forgive Cecil. At some point, when Blake turns his back to Cecil, Cecil looks at Blake with a sinister glance. Scene 20: Blaisdel house (kitchen) Matthew returns home with a box a chocolates for Lindsay and a record for Claudia. But he finds Lindsay by herself. The girl is still upset that she is a natural-born child. Matthew assures her that she was the product of love, like any love child is, and that they would have married regardless. Matthew also tells Lindsay that he loves Claudia more than anything else in the world. Scene 21: Cabin Steven and Claudia end up making love. This is the first woman that Steven has been with, and Claudia confesses she loves his "beautiful gentleness" - a "tenderness that transcends gender." Next Episode : The Beating